Défaite ?
by Natth
Summary: C'est le dernier combat pour Tôga et Saionji... Tandis qu'Utena part affronter Akio, ils restent allongés sur l'aire de duel, vaincus. Quel chemin vont ils choisir maintenant ? Histoire éditée en mai 2008.


**Auteur :** Natth

**Série :** Shojo Kakumei Utena

**Genre :** Petite discussion entre « amis »

**Couple :** TôgaxSaionji

**Disclamer :** Ils appartiennent tous à BE PAPAS. Je me permets juste de les emprunter pour cette petite histoire.

**DÉFAITE ?**

Utena s'éloigna d'un pas décidé, sans jeter un regard aux deux garçons qu'elle venait de battre. Son esprit était déjà loin.  
Vers Akio.

Vers leur prochain affrontement.

Mais surtout vers Himemiya…  
L'un des deux duellistes essaya de la retenir. Pourtant, il savait qu'il était trop tard.  
Il n'y aurait plus de combats. Il avait perdu contre elle.

Définitivement.  
L'autre homme ne réagit même pas. Tout cela ne le concernait plus.  
Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent étendus sur l'aire de duel, sans un mot.  
Finalement, Saionji brisa le silence. 

- Cette fois-ci, tu as échoué mon cher président. Tu n'aurais pas dû te battre aujourd'hui.

- De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas gagner contre elle.

- Oh vraiment ? Tu semblais cependant bien sûr de toi quand tu l'as défiée.

- Je sais. Je croyais pouvoir la vaincre. J'en étais certain… Et j'avais tort. C'est Akio que je voulais affronter. Pas elle.

Tôga fixa le ciel au-dessus de lui, l'air rêveur.

- Le preux chevalier qui sauve sa princesse… Qui aurait pu l'être, à part Kiryu Tôga, le brillant président du conseil des étudiants de l'Académie Ohtori ?

Le jeune homme rit doucement. Un rire sans joie, qui s'éteignit très vite.

- Pourtant… reprit-il.

- Tu as échoué lamentablement, termina Saionji. Le prince s'est transformé en crapaud. Tu n'as plus qu'à replonger dans ta mare.

- L'image est amusante, répondit Tôga en souriant. Mais pas très flatteuse. Et pas tout à fait juste non plus.

- Inutile de me prendre pour un idiot. Je sais bien trop de choses sur toi pour croire une seule de tes paroles.

Tôga se redressa et regarda son compagnon. Son expression restait indéchiffrable.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu battu, Saionji ? Si tu me trouves aussi insupportable, pourquoi m'avoir soutenu aujourd'hui ?

Le duelliste laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur. Pourtant son expression restait toujours aussi froide… Sinistre… 

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai daigné me déplacer pour ta petite personne ? Non Tôga… Franchement, je me fiche de ce que tu peux devenir, toi ou n'importe qui d'autre.

- Alors pourquoi être là ? Tu n'avais aucune raison de courir tous ces risques !

La voix du président semblait presque agressive. Son compagnon le dévisagea d'un air indifférent, avant de se tourner vers les étoiles.

- Arrête donc le numéro de l'ami inquiet... Je sais parfaitement que tu te moques de ce qui peut m'arriver. N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a fait renvoyer de l'Académie ? Si tu n'avais pas insisté, je n'aurais sans doute reçu qu'une simple sanction disciplinaire. Eh oui, je suis au courant. Étonné ? Tu pensais être le seul à avoir tes petites relations ?

Tôga poussa un soupir résigné. Il lui adressa un regard particulièrement malheureux.

- Saionji, je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qui t'est arrivé. Je reconnais que j'ai fait trop de sacrifices en espérant révolutionner le monde. Mais c'est fini à présent. Ce n'est pas moi qui m'en chargerai. Alors nous pourrions être amis, comme avant…

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Bizarrement, ces paroles n'éveillaient rien en lui. Il se sentait si vide… Qui aurait pu ranimer quoi que ce soit dans son coeur ? Certainement un comédien aussi brillant et manipulateur que Tôga.

- Avons-nous seulement été amis un jour ? Tout ce dont je me souviens… N'était que mensonges, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux me le dire maintenant, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

- Comment peux-tu croire ça ? s'écria Tôga, l'air choqué. Nous avons passé notre enfance ensemble. Nous avons partagé tant de choses, vécu tant de moments importants…

- Ce qui ne t'a pas empêché de me trahir.

- Je sais mais… Je viens de m'excuser pour ton renvoi. Et si tu penses à ce qui s'est passé dans l'église, c'est Akio qui a parlé à Utena, pas m…

- Oui, c'est elle qu'il a choisi ! Certains ont vraiment toutes les chances !

Saionji avait parlé avec une brusquerie très éloignée de la froideur dont il usait jusque là. Cependant il se calma presque aussitôt.

- Tôga, cette discussion ne nous mène nulle part… Nous sommes ridicules, allongés en pleine nuit sur une aire de duel. Ne préfères-tu pas rentrer ou aller boire un verre ?

- Pas avant que tu aies répondu à ma question. Pourquoi t'es-tu battu ce soir ?

La voix du président semblait ferme et décidée. Rien à voir avec son ton choqué ou suppliant de tout à l'heure. Cette fois-ci, son compagnon sentit qu'il ne se contenterait pas d'une petite moquerie ou d'une vague explication.  
Saionji resta le regard perdu dans les étoiles. On avait l'impression qu'il avait oublié la présence de Tôga. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Après de longues minutes de silence, il finit par lui demander :    

- Te rappelles-tu du jour où j'ai enlevé Himemiya ? Tout le monde a dû croire que j'avais perdu la tête. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas entièrement faux… Pourtant, ce n'est pas elle que je désirais. Non, ce que je cherchais était si différent…

- De qui s'agissait-il alors ? demanda un Tôga visiblement impatient. Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard…

- Ce n'était pas une personne ! lâcha Saionji, excédé. Non, moi j'espérais un miracle ! L'impossible ! Je… Je voulais voir quelque chose d'immortel ! Un être, un sentiment sur lequel le temps, les gens n'auraient aucune prise. Je me suis rapproché d'Anthy car je pensais que, peut-être un jour, elle tomberait amoureuse de moi, elle m'emmènerait vers ce château… Qu'on y vivrait pour toujours… Un rêve pitoyable… Au fond, je savais que je ne l'aimais pas. Je souhaitais seulement… J'aurais tellement voulu avoir une chose que je ne perdrais pas !

Saionji se crispa pour rester impassible. Il se sentait plus ému qu'il ne voulait le montrer, mais il refusait de se laisser aller devant Tôga. Même si ce sentiment de vide devenait bien dur à supporter.  
Tout glissait entre ses doigts comme de l'eau. Ses rêves, son enfance, sa vie… Tout disparaissait dans le néant et il ne lui restait rien, rien !  
Combien de temps demeura-t-il ainsi ? Il l'ignora.  
En dépit de sa tristesse, du désespoir qui menaçait de l'envahir, Saionji parvint à se contrôler. Il retrouva son calme et son indifférence. Après tout, il restait si peu de vie en lui… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait encore l'atteindre ? Rien… C'était sans doute mieux ainsi…  
Finalement, il se redressa. Désormais, il vivrait la vie qu'on attendait de lui. Celle d'un adulte semblable à tous les autres, avec ses faiblesses et ses petites lâchetés. Un être normal, sans illusions stupides, sans espoirs démesurés et sans idéal si trompeur…  
Sa dernière défaite venait de lui ouvrir les yeux. À présent, il n'avait plus d'excuses pour fuir la réalité. 

Pendant des mois, il avait cru à sa puissance. Oui, ce serait lui qui révolutionnerait le monde ! Il gagnerait la Promise. Il obtiendrait son amour, de force s'il le fallait !  
Tout, pourvu qu'il connaisse enfin l'éternité !  
Hélas, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.  
Anthy lui avait échappé, tandis que le palais « éternel » s'effondrait sur lui. C'est du moins l'impression qu'il avait eue… Ce souvenir lui semblait si bizarre…  
Quoi qu'il en soit, le résultat restait le même : il avait échoué.  
Saionji s'était battu pour des chimères. Pour un beau rêve, aussi léger que du vent.  
Pour rien… Comme toujours.  
Maintenant, c'était terminé.  
Que cette idiote d'Utena se fasse piéger par Akio ! Il en rirait bien !  
Pour une fois, il ne serait pas le seul crétin… 

Alors qu'il se relevait, Tôga le saisit par le bras. Il le regarda d'un air étrange.

- Saionji, veux-tu que je te montre une chose immortelle ?

Le duelliste sourit, l'air un peu triste. 

- Non. Ca ne m'intéresse plus aujourd'hui. C'est fini pour moi. Je saurai vivre sans.    

- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi sûr de toi. Ce n'est pas ton genre. Et cela ne te va pas du tout.

- Assez… Tu te moques encore de moi. Ca devient fatig… 

- Non ! Quoique tu en penses, je suis sincère. Et je refuse de te voir aussi soumis !

- Sincère ?? Mais tu en es incapable !! Fiche-moi la paix maintenant ! Je t'ai dit que j'en avais marre de tout ça !

Tôga bondit sur ses pieds et tira son compagnon vers lui.

- Saionji, je n'ai pas montré l'immortalité à Utena. Car si j'en avais été capable, tu aurais été le premier à la voir. Je n'aurais jamais pu le faire sans ton aide.

- Hein ?

- C'est la vérité. Et comme je dois te le prouver…

Tôga se rapprocha lentement, très lentement de lui. On aurait dit qu'il hésitait.  
Puis il se décida. Dans un dernier mouvement, il l'embrassa sur la bouche.   
Pris par surprise, Saionji resta figé sur place !  
Que lui arrivait-il ? Ce n'était pas possible !  
Il rêvait ! Il n'était pas là en cet instant !  
Non, Tôga ne lui donnait pas ce baiser passionné !  
Il ne glissait pas une langue curieuse entre ses lèvres pour approfondir leur échange !  
Il ne le serrait pas fermement contre lui, d'une manière si… possessive !  
Non ! Ca, Saionji ne pourrait pas le supporter !  
Aussi, leur échange ne dura que quelques secondes. Dès que Tôga sentit son compagnon se raidir, il le relâcha.  
Le jeune homme s'écarta vivement de lui. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement.   
Des tonnes de questions résonnaient dans son esprit.  
Cependant, une seule avait de l'importance.  
Et le garçon était bien trop fier pour la poser !  
Par contre, le coup de poing qui projeta son « ami » sur le sol, il n'essaya pas de le retenir ! 

- On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ? C'était immonde !!

- Ha bon ? Désolé, je croyais que tu avais apprécié.

Saionji lui jeta un regard noir, haineux et TRÈS menaçant.

- Excuse-toi immédiatement. Sinon…

Tôga lui souriait, apparemment ravi de son initiative. Soudain, il le regarda d'un air sévère.

- Je ne te demanderai pas pardon pour ce que je viens de faire. J'ai déjà attendu trop longtemps. Si j'avais réagi avant, peut-être ne serais-tu pas dans un état aussi lamentable en ce moment.

- À ce que je vois, tu es toujours aussi sympathique...

- Saionji, je suis sérieux ! Je ne pourrai jamais t'offrir de château volant, de Promise ou de vie éternelle. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de tous ces mirages… Ce n'est pas ça l'immortalité !

Tôga obligea son compagnon à le regarder dans les yeux. Saionji essaya de lui résister, mais le président semblait bien décidé à ne pas le laisser faire !

- Je ne t'ai pas embrassé pour me moquer de toi ou pour te tromper. Je sais que tu ne me croiras pas, pourtant je veux te dire la vérité. J'ai mis énormément de temps avant de comprendre ce que je voulais vraiment. Aujourd'hui, je sais quelle est la seule chose que je tiens à conserver : c'est mon amour pour toi.

Saionji crut que l'aire de duel était en train de s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Oui, c'était sûrement vrai… Parce que sinon il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il tremble à ce point. Sans doute heureux de son petit effet, Tôga lui sourit avec douceur.

- Comparé à un palais, ces sentiments doivent te paraître plutôt incertains. Alors je ferai tout pour te prouver qu'ils sont réels et sincères. À mes yeux, rien d'autre n'est immortel. Le reste, je l'ai fait par orgueil, par ambition, peut-être un peu par amour.  Mais ce que j'éprouve pour toi compte vraiment. Tu es le seul être que je veux garder.

Saionji le regarda, incrédule. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. D'un côté, il se méfiait de son ancien ami. Il s'était moqué de lui tellement souvent. Alors comment pourrait-il lui faire confiance aujourd'hui ?  
Son expression était triste, désemparée. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.  
Le président s'éloigna lentement du jeune homme. Il était trop tôt pour que le duelliste lui donne une réponse. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait. 

- Je ne veux pas te brusquer... Peut-être préfères-tu que je m'en aille ? Il vaut mieux que je te laisse réfléchir tranquillement à ce que je viens de t'avouer… Non ?

Cependant, Tôga prenait tout son temps pour partir. Peut-être aurait-il aimé connaître toutes les conséquences de sa surprenante déclaration ? Mais il devrait sûrement se montrer plus patient… 

- Je… Je crois que tu as raison…, répondit Saionji d'une voix méconnaissable. J'ai vraiment besoin de quelques minutes… Seul…

- D'accord… Je vais t'attendre… Enfin, je serai dans ma chambre si tu souhaites venir en parler…

Saionji regarda Tôga descendre de l'aire de duel pour retourner vers les bâtiments de l'Académie. Il ne lui dit rien. En fait, il ne pouvait plus rien dire. Il était beaucoup trop chamboulé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
Jamais il n'avait envisagé l'immortalité de cette manière. Pourtant… Depuis le début, Utena ne prétendait-elle pas qu'elle voulait protéger Himemiya, quoi qu'il lui en coûte ? Ne disait-elle pas se battre uniquement pour la garder près d'elle ?

Saionji s'était moqué de toutes ces belles raisons…

Mais aujourd'hui, il doutait. Si cette fille avait raison ? Peut-être serait-elle capable de révolutionner le monde, car elle défendrait sa propre immortalité… 

« Et moi, que me reste-t-il dans tout ça ? »

Dire que quelques minutes auparavant, il voyait son avenir se dérouler sous ses yeux dans les moindres détails. Ou dans son absence de détails… Une vie honorable, conforme aux règles de la société. Une vie tranquille et tellement banale…  
Cependant, Tôga avait bouleversé ce joli plan en quelques secondes.  
Il avait ouvert une brèche effrayante dans sa future respectabilité...  
Il avait chassé calme et résignation par une chaleur étrange…  
Tôga était décidément un individu bien dangereux.  

Le duelliste avait la ferme intention de lui demander des explications sur ce désordre. D'ailleurs, il allait le faire immédiatement !  
Le président n'avait pas intérêt à se défiler ! Pas après ce qu'il avait osé lui dire…  
Saionji rêvait depuis si longtemps de toucher l'éternité, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde !  
Il avait tellement envie de croire ce que son ami venait de lui avouer… Pourtant… N'allait pas se tromper une fois de plus ? Après tout, il ne ressentait que de l'amitié pour Tôga, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne l'aimait pas vraiment…

« Dis plutôt que tu ne t'es jamais posé la question… »

Le duelliste soupira. Comme les choses lui semblaient compliquées à présent ! Tout cela à cause d'un simple baiser… Pourtant, s'il éprouvait de… Autre chose pour lui… Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Il l'avait déjà trahi une fois… Pourquoi ne recommencerait-il pas ? Pour quelle raison le croirait-il aujourd'hui, alors qu'il le connaissait si bien ?

« Parce que je n'ai pas le choix… C'est ma dernière chance de réaliser ce rêve ! »

Saionji releva lentement la tête et regarda droit devant lui, en direction de l'école. Il savait parfaitement qu'il risquait gros en faisant confiance à Tôga. Ses derniers espoirs étaient sur le point de mourir. Ils ne résisteraient pas à une nouvelle trahison.  
Si son ami le trompait, il ne lui resterait rien. Son coeur se fermerait définitivement et son esprit oublierait vite ses rêves de jeunesse.  
Mais peut-être était-il sincère cette fois-ci ? Peut-être l'aimait-il vraiment ?

Il fallait qu'il le soit ! Pour qu'ils atteignent ensemble leur propre immortalité, celle qu'on ne leur avait jamais montré.  
Celle que Saionji désirait tellement…  
Celle que personne ne pourrait lui prendre…  
Non, Tôga n'avait plus le droit de lui mentir.  

**FIN**


End file.
